Mythical Night Origins: The League of Justice
by Detective Jecht Ignus Magus
Summary: This is a short multi chapter side fic that explains what happened in Mythical Night with the League. It revolves around Hanabi, left alone to find her own way with her best friend Moegi: Batman's new apprentice. They struggle to become heroes in a dark world while the new Hanabi has to become a founding member of the League as new enemies arise such as the deadly Deathstroke!


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto or DC Comics!_

**Mythical Night Origins: The League of Justice**

**Chapter 1**

**A League of their Own**

"Cat...?" Hiroshima asked as he was sitting back within his office shortly after Naruto had left to prepare for his yearlong mission to defend the capitol.

She slid out of the shadows wearing a black robe that his her body, and a mask over her face with a black furred cat face image on it with a baggy hood up hiding her hair. It was just for her bust that anyone would be able to realise that she was female.

"Hokage-sama," she replied, bowing respectfully. She had a calm and respectful voice, and spoke straight to the point; whereas Naruto would always have fun she would be the killjoy. "I have made my assessment sir. While not the most powerful hero, the Green Arrow is likely the most talented. Huntress can only match his weaponry skill. However, as a symbol, he has garnered such respect here in Konoha because this is a dark place. It is full of stealth and ninja so they expect it. However, in a primarily civilian location they would do better with someone like Flash, or Supergirl."

"I'm sure Arrow will do fine," he replied rolling his eyes. "You shall be the only escort to know that the Green Arrow is 'relocating' and just because I have not informed him does not mean that he won't know. His intelligence gathering is only pared with the Batman's. He will know how best to approach this. You leave in twenty four hours, Yugao!" he said and she straightened up. "I suggest you get ready to move out, and trust me. Arrow is clever. He'll come up with a new way, just to be that label of hope."

"Very well Hokage-sama!" she agreed before turning and leaving the room when she paused and looked back. "Do you truly believe that the Emperors people will try to assassinate him and his family?" she asked as she removed her mask and lowered her hood.

She was pretty with long flowing deep purple hair that flowed out when she brushed back her hair from inside her robe. Her hair ended between her shoulder blades. Her lightly tan and her dark purple eyes hid her emotions.

"Unfortunately I do!" he said with a nod. "The world is changing, and the power-hungry will want to stop it. The way things are going many people will lose a lot of power and wealth."

She nodded her head. "I think I understand, Sir," she said as she pulled off her robe and hung it over her right arm as she pulled open the door.

She had a slender figure. She wore a dark purple armoured top that hugged her body perfectly, moulding to her chest. The top had sleeves that led to forearm gauntlets and tight leather gloves with 3 long and large silver kunai on the top of each forearm gauntlet held by brown straps. The top ended just below her chest showing off her tone stomach.

Yugao wore a thick purple and silver belt hugging to her hips and skin, dipping and curving thinner at the front. She had a few thin and small kunai in the belt. She had on tight leather trousers the same colour as her top held by another belt of dark brown with tiny silver throwing knives in it. She had twin curved intricately designed curved daggers on the back of her waist with the black handles out to each side with a straight bladed ninjato of a similar design between them.

She had silver blades, long kunai, and the longest she had on display on each thigh in sets of five in holsters within deeper purple thigh guards. Her boots were deep dark purple with a few sets of tiny throwing knives on the sides, inside and out.

Yugao left the room in quick time after that and threw the sectary out of the window as she had been fuming and ranting about one Naruto Uzumaki to her and she didn't like such disrespect. She wondered why no one got rid of the bitch.

Meanwhile, Naruto had returned home to the massive underground facility that he made into his base of operations. It was large and spacious. It had a computer system, and top of the line security using technology and chakra seals. It had large display cases that were empty except for a set of six that held his green costume with bowblade, and his partners, Speedy with her bow.

The outfits were different and there was a new green leather armoured suit. It was fit for a girl with yellow lining to the hood. He took his bowblade from one of the cases containing one of his uniforms and placed it with the new female outfit in green, smirking.

He watched as his partner entered. She was wearing some black jog bottoms and a white tee shirt. Her deep black hair was long and her eyes were nearly white, which was why all of her outfits contained dark glasses to hide her eyes and keep her true identity secret.

"Good Afternoon Hanabi-chan!" he said with a smile. He was wearing a black shirt with the top few buttons open for cute girls to see his muscular chest. He had on some black cargo trousers and black shoes with thick soles. His shirt was tucked in loosely with a black belt around his waist, and a silver coloured expensive wrist watch.

"Good Afternoon Naruto-sensei!" she replied with a small smile and lightly blushing cheeks as she bowed her head.

He laughed and gave her a hug. She melted into his arms and hugged him back, a little confused as he pulled back and she looked up at him. "There is an old legend of a goddess, long before the Elemental Nations came to exist..." he said softly while stroking her hair from her eyes.

She could only stare at him strangely while her cheeks lit up further and she felt her heart pounding a painful beat in her chest. She watched as he moved to where he stood next to a new uniform. She realised it was in her size, designed for a girl. However, it was green and the bowblade was in the case with it, and he brushed his right fingertips against the leather once he pulled the glass front open.

Hanabi didn't really understand what Naruto was talking about quite then, but she admired watching him just like her sister always had. She had felt jealous of her sister, but she loved her a lot, and maybe when she was older, they could share. However, she kept down those thoughts before she was blushing all over and embarrassed herself further

"She was said to be the greatest hunter in the entire world," he continued on while she turned around as she was getting changed as they had arranged to patrol, but stopped in just her panties as she grabbed for her red suit and stared at him. "Her name was Artemis," he mumbled in thought. "The legend of Artemis and all of the other gods are near forgotten to this day. I'm certain she would wear green," he mumbled to himself as he walked away from the case, gesturing for her to check it out while he was smirking.

"I have a long term mission outside of the village," he answered as she was surprised, forgetting she was nearly naked and actually had some boobs as Hyuuga girls tended to be early bloomers, and large in that area when older. "I figured that you could perhaps go solo. Or at least go out with Huntress to begin with, and when you're ready… well, you won't need to be the sidekick. You'll be the heroine you were always meant to be."

He left her to that. Her eyes were wide as she was left alone, reaching into the case she felt the leather between her fingers and grinned before she pulled the costume out. It had a mask that wound around her eyes with mirrored shields.

The suit had a black layer underneath the primary suit, which was black and moulded with her body covering her from her neck, over her arms to her wrists, and to her ankles. The top was armoured green, fitting her chest perfectly and over the bumps of her chest. It was strong and felt nice with green material over her left side with a sleeve reaching to her wrist with weapons hidden up it.

She wore green half boots and a skirt that hugged her small butt perfectly, but left her to still move freely, flowing long down her right leg to her ankles. She had a forearm gauntlet on her right forearm and tight green gloves. Her mask was around her forehead and bridged over her nose with mirrored screens hiding her eyes, and her large hood was up hiding her face in shadow.

Her new bowblade was on the back of her waist, and her back held a quiver full of everything from normal to trick arrows. She smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror; she liked herself in green. She wouldn't see her sensei for a while, and when she saw him again, she knew she would have improved greatly.

In a distant part of the city, a red haired girl was running for her life. She had been going out trying to be an awesome superhero, and she had managed to take down some thugs. They were easy pickings. However, she might have gone out of her depth with these thugs.

"Hello, girl...!" She was stopped as the woman stood in front of her, near naked in her clothes. She was a red head too. Her hair was long to her back, brushed back, and she had a green tint to her skin with markings like vines in her skin a lighter shade of green. Her lips were ruby red and her eyes were a vibrant green. She was wearing a short dark red shirt with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows, and open with just a few buttons done in the middle showing off her tone tummy, and dark green bikini bottom tight to her tight butt.

The girl took a few steps back from the woman. She was wearing dark purple with a black leather cape, which came with a bat like cowl over her head and eyes with some of her red hair coming down from the back over her cape. She had black clawed gloves and black half boots with a yellow belt around her waist and a bat symbol over her small chest.

"Attacking my men isn't nice of you little Batgirl!" she said in a sensual tone, smiling as her eyes roamed up and down the girl while licking her lips.

Batgirl gulped as she had taken a few steps back before she heard something and turned to see several men turn up. They had odd looks on their faces, and didn't look like they were all quite home. She had caught them stealing from a jewellery store and didn't know they had any one of real skill them until Poison Ivy turned up.

She had ended up getting chased all over the rooftops of the upscale shopping district and wasn't sure where she was anymore, and Ivy was just playing with her. She was panting for breath and her muscles ached when she flinched as Ivy had moved closer, stroking her soft chin and trailing her thumb across her moist lips.

Batgirl was scared and rooted to the spot secretly praying that Green Arrow would turn up. She didn't know how Batman would take her act of mimicry. She had thought of every hero she knew, and apart from some of them, most had special tricks they used, so she couldn't be their sidekick, and Arrow already had Speedy, so that left Batman or Huntress, and since Huntress was Arrow's sometimes partner, that left Batman as far as she knew.

Ivy turned from her after a moment and swaggered back to the edge of the roof, wiggling her tight butt hypnotically before turning back with a pout.

"It's too bad!" Ivy commented whimsically. "It seems your big brother is going to interrupt!" she said looking behind Batgirl, amused.

Batgirl looked behind her with wide eyes as The Batman stood in the shadows behind her. He was an imposing figured and looked taller than she thought he was. His cape was blowing to one side. His eyes were narrowed in his mask as he clenched his armour plated gloved hands.

"Well Boys'!" Ivy said as she turned to her men blowing them a kiss. "It looks like I'm going to lose you. It's such a shame, good men to control are so hard to find!" she said while they charged at Batman and Batgirl with just a gesture before she dropped back over the edge of the roof and disappeared.

Batman smirked as he slid round Batgirl. He caught the fist of the first man. There were 5 in total, and he swept his feet out from under him and slammed him into the ground, following through with a knockout punch crashing into his face.

He stood up blocking another punch and jumped up crashing his right armoured knee into his chin throwing him back with a cry of pain. He turned to see the girl run up a man's body and span with a left boot crashing into his face, sending him to the floor. She stayed in the air flipping around she grabbed the face of the 4th man, flipping around with the momentum she slammed him into the ground before skipping up to her feet.

Batman was quietly impressed and nonchalantly flipped the last man over his hip, slamming him face first into the ground. He didn't even cry out as he was knocked out with that 1 hit. They were all down and out in 1 minute. He knew Ivy was probably long gone by now. He had heard about that woman, but he had never had proof of her existence before.

He turned to the girl with narrowed eyes while she stared at him expectantly. "Batgirl!" he said slowly and drawn out. "Let's go!" he commanded, turning from her and leaping to the next roof.

She followed him in quick time. "You really mean it?!" she asked hopefully.

"Arrow has Speedy!" was the answer he gave for his choice, so she decided not to say anything more before he changed his mind.

He led her out of the district over the roofs and kept glaring when she missed the shadows. It was nice to have someone helping her out of her bad habits. Choosing to become a stealth ninja was hard work when you had no one to teach her, and the only people who could teach her wore masks because anyone else was either out of her reach such as Zodiac or 'invisible', and keeping their talents completely secret, so it was either Arrow or Batman.

She found the quiet annoying, but soon they came across some drug peddling thugs and beat them up before he took her home, and that was his home. She could only stare in awe as she saw the Batcave for the first time in her life, and it wouldn't be the last.

In the training fields far from the city's main areas Supergirl was watching Sakura Haruno in amusement amused as she had taken the girl on to train her natural talent for 'super' strength. The pink haired girl had some kind of odd variation of her own super strength technique. It was much less refined and more primal, but whatever did the job.

She had taken the girl to the furthest reaches of the city. She had mainly started teaching the girl because she wouldn't stop chasing her down and pestering her. Sakura claimed that she wanted to be a hero too, but Supergirl thought that if she worked the girl hard she would just get lost. However, the girl proved to be stubborn and not as useless as the girls who asked her as Tsunade to train them. Then she realised the girl really had gotten up off her little butt and started working for the respect of her peers.

Supergirl had heard that before the girl was given to Anko she was nothing but a useless fan girl, but she had changed, and through necessity grown out of her silly little girl phase and gotten a clue. She could admire that because it reminded herself of her when she was younger and crushing on that loser with the snake obsession. She still couldn't believe how conceited she used to be, just because he looked nice. It was lucky Sakura had grown up, but then the boy she had obsessed over had seemingly grown up too, and got with the programme.

It was actually quite a lot of fun teaching the pink haired girl. It was amusing how much the girl would let her put her through without complaint. It would also be useful to have someone strong enough to watch her back. It could be the difference between life or death if she ever had to face anyone worthwhile, and she would rather live.

The least Sakura could do was keep the minions from getting in her way, and take them all down. Then Sakura was getting good at that odd trick with her bracelets, deflecting projectiles. That was useful as minions tended to enjoy throwing things at people.

However, right now Supergirl needed to get a little more muscle on her apprentice's bones. Anko had been doing wonders, but had been lacking when it can to keeping the girls chakra control perfect. That was why Sakura was butt naked on a fast flowing white water river, on her hands, doing handstand push-ups without drifting down the river.

It didn't hurt that it was hilarious to watch and she secretly thought it was kind of hot in a perverted sort of way that she would always keep to herself. To Sakura's credit she didn't complain as much as she would have thought she would. She was soaking wet, drenched with little rock hard pink nipples, and her pale skin was covered in goose bumps, and she was shivering.

Supergirl had been teaching her how to regulate her temperature too, but she wasn't getting to far on that front yet as she had to deal with not shooting off down the river if she fell in from not using the correct amount of chakra.

Sakura had been highly embarrassed about having to do the task naked, but it was only one girl with her, except that time Huntress had turned up to talk to Supergirl about something, and made it obvious she was blatantly checking out her body, and she fell in from being self-conscious about the other hero-girls opinion of her body, which amused Supergirl.

The water was freezing, and she had fell in fully clothed a couple times and had to be rescued because her clothes dragged her under the water. Supergirl didn't give her an option to even wear a bathing suit, or her underwear after the 2nd time and just point blank told her she was to do it completely naked. She didn't have much choice as she needed to improve her super strength from accidental attack, to something she can use any time she needed too, and Supergirl was the only girl she could rely on.

"H-how much l-longer, Sensei...!?" Sakura called out over the roar of the water as she managed to push herself up to full length again, toes pointed in the air. Her embarrassment had left her days ago and she could quite happily walk around naked in front of her new sensei, and she was sure that would translate to many other girls too. She had been training like this for the past week, and she had thought Anko-sensei was hard on her.

"That should be enough for now Sakura-chan," she replied smiling as the girl flipped up onto her feet on top of the water-rapids, and she walked back to shore as if she was walking on land, and the odd thing was Sakura never seemed to realise how effortlessly she managed to control her chakra, even though it was growing in nicely. She had no idea that she was doing something that most jonin and ANBU would have trouble doing while running and moving faster. The water just swept over her small feet as she stood more in the water than on top of it, which was the secret to not getting swept away or bobbing up and down.

Sakura sighed with a smile as she dropped to her butt next to her sensei with her hands behind her, holding herself from lying down and her legs out and open as she caught her breath, unintentionally giving Supergirl a good look, not that she paid that much attention as she smiled at her student. She wasn't very well endowed with much, but she had some growing to do. Her breasts were small, and she had a light dusting on pink pubic hair, which was a surprise to realise that was Sakura's natural hair colour.

"Here you go!" Supergirl said with a kind smile as she moved over, and wrapped a large fluffy blue towel around the pink haired girl and started drying her off with gentle circular rubs while Sakura relaxed a bit, enjoying the attention and caresses like she would a massage she had gotten from a couple of Naruto's fangirls the other week that he sorted for her after a tiring training session, she still blushed about that.

Sakura sighed when Supergirl left her nearly completely dry with the towel wrapped around her shoulders and body, feeling much warmer as she stopped shivering. She reached over and grabbed her bento when Supergirl offered it to her, and began eating, thankful and starving. She had taken to eating a hell of a lot more food than she ever did. She then burned into lightly defined muscle to help against the backlash of her super strength technique.

"How are you feeling?" the Girl of Steel asked. "I suppose you won't recognise the change until you start fighting, but trust me, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be awesome! So eat up and we'll get you back to work," she said while Sakura nodded her head repeatedly and they enjoyed the rest of their lunch together talking about mundane things, and Supergirl started telling her about funny things that happened while beating up the crime in the city.

_**to be continued...**_

_**A/N: **I decided to make this Origin story into a short multi chapter. Now here are following who they are and what heroes they play in order of appearance! I will lay out all of the heroes as they appear, and leave a full list of all of the character on the last chapter._

_Oh, and by the way, I changed my name because I was sick of trying to pronounce it all the time even just in my head, from_** Myrddin Ignis Magus**_ to _**Jecht**_ (pronounced Jet) _**Starbreaker**_._

**Naruto = Green Arrow**

**Hanabi = Artemis (formally Speedy)**

**Batgirl = Moegi**

**Batman = Sasuke**

**Supergirl = Tsunade**

**TBA = Sakura**

**********Coming Soon!** _Watch out for the Sequel to __**Mythical Night**_ - **Mythical Night: Justice League – **_along with some one-shot_ **Origin Stories (Mythical Night Origins) – The Batman – Green Arrow – Nightwing – Starfire – The Flash – Superman – Wonder Girl – Aquagirl – Green Lantern – Supergirl – Artemis – The Batgirl**_._


End file.
